sigehold_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
The Oath of Atalaq from Od's Hala
The Oath of Atalaq This is the Oath-Poem which a Stormcrow of Atalaq gave to create peace between two fighting halas of Semersuaq and Skarsind. When much later did the Thule wipe out the Hala of Od then the children of this hala were taken in by that of Athan in remembrance of this oath. Recorded by Liissá Sigeing (formerly of Od's Hala) There has been strife between Od of Semersuaq and Athan of Skarsind; But now peace has been made between them,   and amends made   as the stormcrows seemed   and the judges judged   and the thanes thought.   Hath the offer been taken   as even-handed,   with full fees   and forth-paid thrones,   to them handseled   who are as family. Ye shall henceforth be brothers   at peace and pledged   at ale and eating,   at Anvil, at folk-moot,   at coming and going   and in thane’s hala; and wherever men gather together, there shall ye be so agreed as though this matter had never come between you. Ye shall share   both steel and steaks both fostering and family both coin and company   and all the things   that are betwixt you,   like friends and not like foes. And if, later, strife arise between you twain and things be not in good case, then shall it   be settled by fees,   but no swords reddened. But that one of you   who is traitor to this truce   and goes against word given, he shall be   as ill outlaw   hunted and hated,   so far as men ever   an outlaw hunt,   as dying folk   visit the Labyrinth,   as all good folk   have hallowed shrines,   as fire doth flame   and earth is green,—   as babe calleth mother,   and mother suckles child,   as folks kindle fire,   as ships sail the sea,   and shields are borne,   as the sun shineth,   snow drifteth,   Suaq glideth,   fir-tree groweth,   as falcon flie’th   on a fair summer-day   with a brisk-blowing breeze   under both his wings,   as the sky arches   and earth is tilled,   wind doth howl,   waters flow seaward,   and seed is sown.   He shall shun crows and dedicated ones,   Eternal house and men’s homes—   every abode   but those of the frayed. Now hold ye both this book on which lies also the money which Semersuaq’s Od offers as redress for himself and his heir.   born or unborn,   begotten or unbegotten,   named or unnamed. Skarsind’s Athan accepts this composition, and Od of Sermersuaq swears an everlasting peace. It is to hold   the while earth lasteth,   and live on it men. Now, then, are Athan of Skarsind and Od of Semersuaq   agreed and at one,   where’er they may meet—   on shore or on water,   on ship or on snow-shoe,   on high sea or on horseback,   to share in the rowing   or in baling out,   on bench or on deck,   if need there be,   at one with each other   as is father with son   or son with father,   in all their dealings. Now Od of Semersuaq and Athan of Skarsind shall clasp hands: hold ye well this truce, to the liking of the Way and of all the men who have now heard this oath of peace.   May he have Virtue   who holds this truce,   but his wrath, who rives   rightful truce—   his grace, he who holds it! Be ye now happy and at peace!   Witnesses be we   who about you stand!